utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Eien no Tristar
|font color = White |track color = #9090A2 |CD name = Audition Song 4 |previous = - |next = Mugen no Trinity 無限のトリニティ |current track = Eien no Tristar 永遠のトライスター }} |font color = White |name = オーディションソング4 永遠のトライスター |image = |kanji name = 永遠のトライスター |romaji name = Eien no TRISTAR |translation = Eternity TRISTAR |type = Audition Song |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The first track from [[Audition Song 4|' Audition Song 4']] sung by A Class: [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']], [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']], and [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] who are voiced by ''Terashima Takuma'', ''Suzumura Kenichi'', and ''Taniyama Kishow'', respectively. Lyrics English = How many times have we prayed?　These feelings continue to grow, This pleasure of standing on stage! While looking up, how many stars　have we put these feelings and wishes into? Another long night, I still can’t sleep! This　My sound will never end! Melody of mine overlaps with your fingers’ rhythm! My sound will never end!　They’ve created It will affect your heart! A hot, dedicated　Love song! Every day, every time!　Until the day it can shine dazzlingly bright! No matter when, I want to you by my side! Let’s continue　walking　towards　tomorrow! So I can see “your smile,” I want to sing! Won’t you give my back a push?　I really wanna feel it! The moment standing on stage! We understand the meaning of this “bond”　We’ll come together to support each other! Our heart tied together are warm! This dream　This tune is my life! won’t come true on its own!　But if it overlaps with your rhythm, This tune is my life!　I get the feeling It will affect your state! that anything’s possible!　Our dreams will come true! Every tone, every beat!　I want our sounds to remain together! No matter how long, I’ll never let this go! Embracing　our future,　we’ll continue　to walk this path! I won’t hand “your smile” over to anyone! Every note, every key!　Our hearts keep building up this harmony! We won’t ever forget “this moment!” Drawing　our future,　we’re continuing　to walk this path! Every day, every time!　Until the day it can shine dazzlingly bright! No matter when, I want to you by my side! Let’s continue　walking　towards　tomorrow! So I can see “your smile,” I want to sing!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = nando inottetan darou　kimochi ookiku natteku SUTEEJI ni tatsu kaikan wo ikutsu no hoshi miage nagara　kono omoi negai komete nagai konya mo nemurenai boku no　My Sound Never End kanaderu MERODII　kimi no RIZUMU to kasanaru tabi ni My Sound Never End　umareta Will Affect Your Heart atsuku sasageru　LOVE SONG Every Day Every Time　mabushiku tsuyoku kagayakeru sono hi made donna toki mo soba ni itai asu ni　mukai　aruki　dasou ”egao” miru tame ni　utaitai senaka oshite moraenai ka　sugoku kanjitainda yo SUTEEJI ni tatsu shunkan wo kizuna to iu imi wo shitta　otagai takame aimashou tsunagu kokoro wa atatakai yume wa　This Tune Is My Life hitori ja kanaimasen　kimi no RIZUMU to kasanariaeba This Tune Is My Life　subete Will Affect Your State dekiru ki ga suru　Dreams Come True Every Tone Every Beat　itsumademo sou hibiki atte itai yo donna toki mo mou hanasanai mirai　daite　aruki　dasou ”egao” wa dare ni mo　yuzurenai Every Note Every Key　HAATO to HAATO tsumikasaneteku HAAMONII bokura wa “ima” wo　wasurenai sa mirai　egaki　aruki　dasu yo Every Day Every Time　mabushiku tsuyoku kagayakeru sono hi made donna toki mo soba ni itai asu ni　mukai　aruki　dasou ”egao” sono tame ni　utaitai |-| Kanji = 何度祈ってたんだろう　気持ち大きくなってく ステージに立つ快感を 幾つの星見上げながら　この想いに願い込めて 長い今夜も眠れない 僕の　my sound never end 奏でるメロディー　君の と重なるたびに my sound never end　生まれた will affect your heart 熱く捧げる　LOVESONG Every Day Every Time　眩しく強く輝けるその日まで どんな時もそばにいたい 明日に　向かい　歩き　だそう 「 」みる為に　歌いたい 背中押してもらえないか　すごく感じたいんだよ ステージに立つ瞬間を 絆という意味を知った　お互い高め合いましょう 繋ぐ心は温かい 夢は　this tune is my life ひとりじゃ叶いません　君の と重なり合えば this tune is my life　すべて will affect your state できる気がする　Dreams Come True Every tone Every Beat　いつまでもそう響き合っていたいよ どんな時ももう離さない 未来　抱いて　歩き　だそう 「 」は誰にも　譲れない Every Note Every key　ハートとハート積み重ねてくハーモニー 僕らは「今」を　忘れないさ 未来　描き　歩き　だすよ Every Day Every Time　眩しく強く輝けるその日まで どんな時もそばにいたい 明日に　向かい　歩き　だそう 「 」　その為に　歌いたい歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Eien no Tristar |file link = }} |track name = Eien no Tristar (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #575775}} Category:Audition Song 4 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:A Class (songs)